That Extra Mile
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Ally writes a song for Austin...about Austin. They both stayed up late last night, thinking about something. Then they talk about it. Ally, of course, is feeling awkward, because she was thinking about Austin. First Austin and Ally fiction. Enjoy!


Sooo, this one isn't my best. And the song in it, also not my best. But yeah, Austin and Allly are super hard to write for! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Just this fiction and the song. _

I sat alone behind the desk at Sonic Boom. Besides me, the store was empty. I sighed, I have the most boring job ever. Looking at my watch, I wondered when the

gang would show up for the Team Austin meeting. Technically, the meeting started in an hour, but Austin always shows up early. I smiled when Austin's name came

to mind. I wished I wasn't so shy, is it really that hard to tell him how I feel? I grabbed a piece of hair and began to bite it. If anyone saw me right now, I'd

look like a total idiot. I left go of my hair at the sound of footsteps. "Ally!"  
"Oh hey Austin," I said, attempting to keep my cool. We were alone, again. That's when I always say stupid things. "How are you today?"

"Good, a little tired, but good. You?"

"Same. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Niether did I."

"Why not?" we asked at the same time. He smiled at me, I giggled like a little girl, "Thinking," we replied at the same time again.  
He chuckled, "What about?"

You. I couldn't say that, though. "Oh, uh, the song. Yeah, the new song!" I said, I am a terrible liar.

"Um, okay? I'll just pretend I believe you then."

I giggled again, dang it, shut up, Ally! You're making yourself look stupid. Oh, wait, I always do that! "Yeah, this one's a winner!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"What's it about?"

You. Right, can't answer that.

"Love. It's deeper than most of your stuff, but I think you'll like it." The truth is, I wrote about him in my book last night and turned it into a song this morning

because I was supposed to write a song a couple days ago...Austin distracted me. Not on purpose,though. Just the sole fact of his existance distracted me.

"Oh, cool! Can I hear it?"

"Uh, I was hoping to wait for the meeting."

"Oh, okay, cool."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" he seemed confused.

"Last night, when you couldn't sleep."

"Oh, um, right. Ya know, uh, boy stuff."

"Boy stuff?"

"Pancakes!"

"You stayed up all night thinking about pancakes?"

"I'll tell you the truth if you tell me the truth."

"Uh..."

"Come on, Ally, it can't be that bad."

"Um, it's embarrassing, Austin."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"What about my stage fright?"

"Forget that for a minute, the store's empty. You've sung for me before. Please?"

I sighed, "Fine."

I got out my songbook and put it on the piano and started to play my new song.

Nothing is going as usual,

Life is so delusanal,

No one gets how I feel,

That is, until you saw the real.

Oh, my stomach turns when I'm with you,

Oh, I never thought it could be true,

But, you're the one who makes me smile,

Who always goes that extra mile,

That extra mile that drives me mad.

You never truely understood,

You're the only one who ever could,

Make my heart melt over time,

Now my life seems like a rhyme.

Oh, my stomach turns when I'm with you,

Oh, I never thought it could be true,

But, you're the one who makes me smile,

Who always goes that extra mile,

That extra mile that drives me mad.

After chasing the others for so long,

I finally realize, that I one I need,

Is right infront of me,

Going that extra mile.

Oh, my stomach turns when I'm with you,

Oh, I never thought it could be true,

But, you're the one who makes me smile,

Who always goes that extra mile,

That extra mile that drives me mad.

That extra mile that drives me mad is you.

Austin clapped, "That's so awesome! Who's it about?"

"Erm..." I was afraid of that question.

"Dallas, right?"

"I'm over him..." I said in almost a whisper.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...this is, someone much closer..."

"You like Dez?" he said, sounding upset.

I shook my head quickly, "Not Dez..." I wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Wait...you mean...?"

I got up and ran to the practice room.

"Ally, wait!"

I sat on the piano bench, trying to fight back tears.

"Ally," he called from behind the door, "didn't you want to know what I was thinking about?"

I rolled my eyes, leave it him to ignore the problem. "Sure," I said, no longer caring.

"This really awesome girl..." he started, I chocked on the desire to sob. "She has brown hair, brown eyes, a beautiful voice, and just so happens to be my partner,

who I couldn't live without...and drives me mad."

I got up and opened the door, "You went beyond that extra mile," I said with a smile.  
He enveloped me into a hug. "Your hair smells like pancakes! Can we make pancakes?!"

I rolled my eyes, typical Austin. "Sure."

"Oh, and Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"Last one to your kitchen is a rotten egg!" and he ran off.

I rolled my eyes again, Austin will never grow up. But that's okay, he knows how to have fun. I ran after him.

That song really wasn't deep...sorry about that, I guess songwriting today isn't going to great, because I still wanted it to be Austin, you know what I mean?  
Well, yeah, I hope you liked it :) 


End file.
